Gaz Membrane: Queen for A Day?
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Gazlene finds herself teleported clear off the planet Earth and accidentally ending up on a strange alien world...one she can easily bully into making her the head honcho. Soon she'll be living the high life, but just how long can this last? And why was she brought there to begin with? A gift story for Zim'sMostLoyalServant. Enjoy!


Gazlene Membrane brushed the purple hair out of her face, yawning as she scratched at her chin. She smacked her lips a bit, her amber/golden eyes looking all around, feeling the soft wind of the fan on her face. What was she going to do today? She had a big day planned this delightful Monday, the first day of Summer vacation. Or rather...Wednesday, on the THIRD day of Summer vacation after sleeping in.

The last day of school had been...quite a lot of fun! Really worn her down. She'd launched gravy and mashed potatoes through the air at Torque Smackey for bumping into her accidentally in the hallway, she'd tripped Sarah over for boring her earlier in class with her presentation on the Summer Solstice she'd done for her end-of-the-year project and...ah yes. She smiled in delight.

ZIM. Her dumb brother Dib had been in the middle of stealing Zim's notes from off his desk when he'd been off in the bathroom. He'd had to dispose of a cherry bomb that Gaz had put into his pocket for kicks. She knew he'd go to the bathroom and thus...

FLUUUUSH! The whole bathroom had been flooded when Zim tried to flush the cherry bomb. It was hilarious! And Dib had been soooo smug about stealing Zim's notes...until she'd tripped him and he'd fallen headfirst into the toilet water that was pooling all through the hallways.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Ahhh. What a beautiful sound. She smiled to herself, yawning a bit as she opened her eyes and-

...oh.

OH. This wasn't her room.

She was out in a large jungle, the wind blowing in her face. The trees were a dark purple in color, with big orange leaves at the top, leaves flickering through the air and dancing on the wind. The grass her bed laid upon was bright blue, with the air a shade of orange and pink clouds ambling by overhead. She frowned darkly, glancing around in her "Vampire Piggy Hunter" pajamas, glowering furiously.

"GRRRGGGGHHHH! Who's responsible for this!? Dib! Dib, is this your fault?! When I get hold of you I'm gonna feed you your own spine!" She proclaimed, shaking her fist at the air, angrily rising up before she took notice of the fact that a HORDE of alien beings were emerging from the jungle all around her. She stared at them, mouth agape.

How very, very weird. They were all...somewhat human in appearance. Human-esque eyes, feet, hands, but...no nose. No ears, either. Their skin was the color of perfect peach marble, and they had ornate, tribal-esque tattoos upon their frames, made out of some kind of glow-in-the-dark paint based on the way it faintly glimmered in the early morning light, with the planet's sun still not QUITE peeking out over the horizon. They looked upon Gaz, their mouths agape, letting out a distinct, childlike "Ooooooooh"...

Before they all bowed at once. Gaz stared at this, her own mouth gaping before she chuckled and put a hand on her chest. "No, no, do not worship me, worship my actions." She commented, sliding easily off the bed as she did some stretches. "Though I AM pretty amazing!"

"Ooooooh!" They said again as Gaz grinned and concentrated. Within her laid dark, twisted, foul, Satanic power. She was now floating up, up into the air, suspended upon a dark beam of purplish light that seemed unearthly and foul, a disgusting miasma seeping from her frame as Gaz evilly grinned, her hands outstretched. She appeared as a twisted inversion of Jesus on the cross, her grin the work of demons as the alien beings enthusiastically raised their arms up to her, then bowed again. Up, down, up, down, bowing over and over, venerating her majesty.

"Ohhh yes. Lovely." Gaz intoned as she finally descended down to the grass and put her hands on her hips. "I'll want a throne."

IMMEDIATELY several of the primitive natives raced over to her and held out their arms, another one holding himself high up, hands in the air, acting as the "backboard" for the "chair" they had formed. "Good. Goooood. You're learning. We must indeed have order here. Good thing you pick up on things so quickly." She commented with a chuckle. "Have you a leader?"

They all nervously shook their heads.

"Good. No need for me to have to work more. Just get me to the nicest, most luxurious place you've got. I'm starving and I want something to eat. Preferably something nice and meaty, maybe with some eggs...a little fruit on the side? Yeah, fruit. Oh, and sugar. Loooots of sugar for me to dunk that fruit in."

The natives all nodded in agreement and spoke in what appeared to be perfect English. "Yes, your Majesty."

Gaz, in turn, grinned. This was working out perfectly. However she'd arrived her...WHATEVER had caused her to come here...it was the best damn thing that could have happened to her.

Dib, meanwhile, was fast asleep and snoring loudly, dreaming peacefully. Indeed, it was one of his most relaxing dreams. He was nonchalantly rowing in a delightful boat, soft romantic music playing in the air as birds chirped in the trees. He hummed happily as he looked across the boat at Tak, who sipped on a nice bit of wine, nodding in his direction, the purple-eyed, curly-antannaed Irken alien cheerily smiling at him.

"It's been faaaaaaar too long since you and I got together, Dib. Isn't it nice to just...get away from it all?"

"Yes, and finally we can spend time doing what we've always wanted." Dib commented with a calm nod. "Want to help me bring it up?" He inquired as Tak nodded, finishing off the fine wine and reaching down, close to where they had the cooler.

"I do hope you remembered to pack the cheeses."

"Of course, wouldn't forget that." He said...as he and Tak reached down to the bottom of the boat, picking up a gagged and bound Zim as he squirmed about uselessly before they yo-heave-ho'd and tossed him clear over, into the pond below. SPLOOOOOSH! Dib smiled, getting out a fine assortment of cheeses on a tray from the cooler, passing them to Tak as she nonchalantly popped them into her mouth. GLOMPH.

"To you, dear. To this perfect day." He complimented...

Just as he awoke, sighing, actual birdsong awakening him. "Life could be SO much simpler." He murmured, realizing something was off a few minutes later as he felt over his face. Wait.

WAIT.

His...his head. It wasn't ringing from being whacked over the head by an angry Gaz!

And...and he wasn't hearing her yelling at him to "wake the fuck up" from outside his bedroom door, or finding her, once again, having broken through the door, angrily glaring at him and demanding he hurry up and go make the waffles or the pancakes for breakfast because their "Breakfast Bot" had broken. Because Gaz had, again, broken it by pouring maple syrup on it for asking "Do You Love Me" over and over.

Could it be that?...

Dib dared not dream. But he raced over to Gaz's room down the hall and knocked upon the door. KONK-KONK. "Hello?" He called out, bracing himself for Gaz to yell at him to leave her alone. "Gaz? Uh, Gaz? Hellooooo? You in there?"

...nothing. Absolute silence. She was NEVER that quiet.

He went back to his room, getting out his handy-dandy skeleton key from his desk and opening up Gaz's room...ducking once again to avoid the onslaught of living gummy bears programmed to feed on human flesh. He then slammed the door behind him to keep them out, and looked around Gaz's dark, purple-coated, creepy looking room. It SCREAMED "Goth" from wall to wall, her diary was open on her desk, and...

The bed was missing. He frowned. It was just...gone! He looked around the room, trying to see if there was any signs the bed had been dragged towards the wall or the window or if there'd been some kind of remnants from anybody else being inside his sister's bedroom. Nope! No footprints or things that looked like they didn't belong, just...a lack of a bed. But the room DID feel oddly tingly, almost like...like Dib felt whenever he was in a teleporter.

He'd had to try teleportation out a few times not only to avoid Zim but also to avoid GAZ every once in a while. Hence why he'd made use of his dad's technology to make a wrist-watch teleporter that took him back to his house. And the air had that same charged sensation to it, like he'd just stepped out of a lightning storm.

So Dib hopped out the window so he wouldn't have to go back to his room via the hallway, and meet those gummy bears again. He HAAATED those things. They'd almost gnawn his leg off once when he'd been let into Gaz's room by accident. She'd left her door open and he'd pushed it open to ask if she wanted buffalo or BBQ wings for the pizza order. OW. He'd limped for a good week.

Finally he made his way back to his room and got out his teleportation field tracker, another device of his he made because Zim, having figured out Dib was 'porting back to his home, had tried to follow the teleportation trail. Well, two could play at that game. Now DIB had ways to track ZIM'S teleportation shenanigans and he'd been able to stick Zim on the far side of the moon for a good week! HA! Victory for Earth! And-

"Oh!" Dib's eyes widened as he put his glasses on, blinking his amber/golden eyes and trying to make sure he wasn't misreading this. CRAP. Gaz was lightyears away! She'd been teleported clear out of the stratosphere, right off the planet! He had to get to Tak's ship, still repurposed though now needing to ingest a LOT of antidepressants after it had tried to kill itself by drowning itself in the city's sewage line. Next time, Dib had decided, don't base the ship's A.I on himself. Or at least not during a VERY bad time in his life.

...

...

...

...Gaz, meanwhile, was living quite the high life. She was having her nails done, her hair brushed, and fed delicious fruit, one little alien cherry after the other as she laid on her throne. She was dressed resplendently in beautiful golden and silver and aquamarine robes, looking like the elegant goddess she fancied herself as, and smugly smiling all the while. It was almost astounding how delighted she was with herself, the biggest s-t eating grin she'd ever given on her face as she munched on the cherries.

"Mmmmm. Chewy and juicy. Very nice." She said, spitting out the pits, one after the other...at various servants nearby. What was REALLY impressive was that she was able to hit them when they were standing by the walls as guards. Clearly, years of yelling at people had given her VERY strong jaw muscles.

The guards just had to stand there and take it, a delightful coconut-sounding CONK-CONK-CONK ringing through the air as the pits from the alien cherries bounced off their helm-covered heads. A few flinched every once in a while, one of them letting loose a loud, long sigh.

So Gaz launched one at him. CONK. It bonked him squarely in the middle of his helm and he frowned a bit as she evilly grinned, sticking out her tongue before she looked over her nails. "Hmmm. Looking good." She told the barely-clothed manservants by her side, all of the poor unfortunate saps nodding quietly and leaving her be as she whistled. "I'd like to use the toilet. Bring me to the toilet."

Her "living throne" instantly formed and she chuckled as she was escorted through the main hall, off towards a room down a nearby hallway for her to do her business. As she passed by another door, she noticed an odd...gleam coming from it. A faint glowing gleam that seemed almost familiar. But she ignored it, heading into the bathroom to do what she needed to do.

But of course, she wasn't satisfied with just doing her business. She got hold of the soap and then began blowing soap bubbles to amuse herself. "PHHHHOOOOOO!" She blew a very nice, big, round one, smiling eagerly at her reflection so perfectly shown in that big round bubble...but then it popped. "Oh, these just aren't good enough. Just not BIG enough. Wait. Wait wait wait."

An idea was coming to her. She whistled sharply, and stood outside the bathroom, her manservants racing to her side, bowing.

"I'm going to need an enormous tank of soapy water...and for all of you to dive on into it, and then you're going to make a GREAT BIG RING. Got it?" She commanded.

They all nervously looked at each other, their expressions clearly giving off a sense of "She's not serious, is she"?"

"...did I stutter? NOW!" Gaz demanded, slamming her fist into the nearby wall so hard, chunks flew off, cracks sliding across the walls as the servants yelped, barreling off as Gaz eagerly smirked and turned to a few other natives standing at the end of the hallway, looking nervously back at her. "And you three! I'm thirsty. Bring me your strongest alcohol!"

Meanwhile, Dib was hard at work in his dad's lab, tracing the teleportation trail as his fingers slickly moved over the keyboard. "Hmmmm." He murmured as he kept trying to point down which direction the trail had gone. It was difficult work...she'd evidently been teleported clear to the other side of the Milky Way and there were at least a DOZEN planets she could have been brought to.

"I can't do a DNA scan that far away." He muttered. "But from the looks of the teleportation trail, it was done from one of these planets, she didn't accidentally teleport herself there, and nobody snuck into her room to bring her there." Dib said as he adjusted his glasses and bit his lip. "Maybe I can call in a favor..."

There were a few people out there in space he could call on for assistance who he knew wasn't busy at the moment. CLICK-KLAK-KLACK! He typed away, sending out communication waves to his contacts, waiting patiently for the call to complete.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring, Bananaphone! Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring, Bananaphoooooone!

Many lightyears away, a green-eyed, green-skinned, faintly insectoid alien tapped the side of his head. He was a communication officer on the Massive, the head flagship of the Irken Empire, and like all his officers he had a thick "clasp" type of helm that circled around his head and held onto the sides of his head, with black gloves and boots and faintly poofy, bellbottom-esque pants. His eyes blinked as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello? Senior? Are you busy?"

Senior glanced about on the Massive's bridge. At the moment, his leaders Tallest Red and Purple were guffawing loudly, poor Table Drone Bob being hovered up in the air, turned upside down as a long-suffering psychic Irken sighed and flicked his hand, his balled antannae bouncing a bit.

"Who wants to see me take off Bobby's pants?" The psychic consular inquired.

Red and Purple eagerly nodded, other members of the bridge chuckling at poor Bob before they were soon pledging allegiance to his pants. "What a waste of my talent." Darth quietly intoned at Senior via his telepathy. "But I can tell you've got a call. Go ahead, hurry and take it while I distract these lowbrow cretins."

"Think you can keep it going for a good fifteen minutes?"

"Of course. I just have to pretend to stick my hand up Bob's rear and act like he's a puppet. What IS it with the Tallest and puppets?"

"It's a long, sordid story that goes back to when we were all in training." Senior replied with a shudder. "I'll tell you about it sometime." He finished mentally, quietly whispering to Dib. "What can I help you with, Dib?"

Senior had contacted Dib by accident. The head communications officer of the Massive had wanted to find Earthen music he could enjoy, having gone through the VERY short library the Irken race currently had and being bored by Vortian music after listening to it for three years. He'd wanted something new and Zim had contacted the Tallest one day...while at a concert. He was, evidently, trying to using sonic waves to control the crowd, plugging special doohickeys into the band's instruments. It worked!...too well.

They'd indeed become VERY suggestive, but because the band was louder than Zim, even at his most shoutingest, they'd only listened to the band's commands and yelling, and there'd been a WHOLE lot of craziness. Bras, underwear and people's clothing was soon flying all around, Zim was getting passed around like a beach ball, people hollering and yelling as the band kept asking people to tear it up.

Still, Senior had rather liked the music. He'd kept trying to call numbers at the planet, hoping to get SOMEBODY in the music industry or in retail whom he could get to sell him Earthen music and he'd actually reached Dib. One thing just led to another, and the two now were rather good friends, and in exchange for being sent some nice tech every now and then, and given helpful advice on how to handle Irkens or other aliens, Dib sent Senior Earthling music and other delightful cultural bits he appreciated.

"My sister's been teleported away by somebody. Outright kidnapped and sent to quadrant SGQ3 of the Milky Way. Are there any species on the planets out there that have the capability to do that?" Dib asked of Senior as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his spiked antannae flopping low a bit in thought.

"Lemme think. Hmmmmmm." His mind wandered a little before a realization hit him. "Um...Dib, how...how old is your sister?"

"My age. Why?"

"Because if she was older than 16 or the like I'd have good news for you. That would mean that slavers from the Fornax System wanted her."

"How's that GOOD news?"

"Because the alternative is Caelum. There's a very particular planet there..." Senior whispered. "And they tend to target younger people. I've heard rumors about what they get up to, but nothing's ever been confirmed. We Irkens have never even been close to it, its just not worth it. I'll give you the coordinates but I can't do more than that."

"Thanks. Means a lot, Senior. I'll make it up to you with a new care package. I'm teleporting it to your room in a few minutes, you're gonna love it! I've used it with Zim and it never, ever fails. But make sure when you put it down in front of Red and Purple that you've got your mouth fully covered."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

With that, Dib ended the call, and Senior headed past Bob's squirming, pantless form as he hovered in the air, loudly yelling at everybody else. The long-suffering psychic Darth sighed, shaking his head at this waste of his precious skill, Red and Purple guffawing as they finished drawing penises all over poor Bob's chest and stomach, his clothing having flopped all the way down over his head. Senior made his way to his room, which, luckily, was on the same floor as the bridge, and he pushed the door open, finding...

...a cricket in a box?

Wait.

Was he...

...OHHHH. Senior's eyes widened as he quickly shifted his "mask" region of his outfit up from below his chin to cover his mouth, up to where his nose might have been were he a human as he quickly pocketed the cricket, and then headed down the hall over to the Tallest's room, depositing the cricket out onto a nearby desk and then closing the door, and calling out "My Tallest! Good news! Your package arrived, its waiting for you in your room!"

He grinned eagerly, hiding in a nearby closet, Red and Purple heading on inside their room.

"What? Oh, what a gyp."

"Nothing's here! Just a...a cricket?"

"Yeah, its just a stupid cricket."

"...well, not STUPID."

"...yes, not...not stupid at all. It's...a very nice cricket."

"...yes...very nice. Very...very nice."

"Quite a lovely cricket..."

Their voices were getting low. Husky. Intimate. He put his head to the door, the other bridge crew listening in.

"In fact, its really QUITE the nice cricket..."

"Yes, um...we should, ah...just...move the cricket over here, and uh...my, my, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"Yes, its...quite hot! You know, we don't need these clothes on right now, lets just..."

"Yeah, good idea, good idea!"

The bridge crew began to giggle and snigger evilly, Senior beaming. Oh, good old Dib. It was good to have someone to rely on.

Meanwhile, Gaz was standing on top of the palace she now commanded, rubbing her hands eagerly, a throng of natives having painted themselves up in various forms of body paint as he tossed gigantic fruit up and down in one hand, smirking evilly. "Okay, we call this game "Space Invaders" back home." She remarked to them all as the natives below cringed, having been forced to line up in a square-shaped throng as Gaz readied the fruit. "Now remember! The ones in the back? You're worth 50 points! And after about...one minute? YOU!" She pointed at a native manservant who had to wear a stupid-looking helmet. "You're the "Mother Ship". You come in, and do the special noise as you twirl around."

The servant sighed, hanging his head before going "NEE-NEE-NEE-NEE-NEE-NEE."

"Exactly! Now...GO!" Gaz yelled, tossing various fruit at the throng of natives far below, thwacking and striking them again and again, fruit exploding in gushy bursts everyhwere, the poor natives having to endure this fruity assault over and over as Gaz laughed. "Ha-ha-ha! Two points!"

A nearby native looked down at Gaz's belly. She was really VERY portly right now. Bit by bit, all the amount of snacking she'd done was getting her huger. Now she looked like she'd swallowed up a watermelon and her fingers were turning into fatty little sausages. He noticed she was looking at him and she gave him a look.

"Ah-hem. If you've time to lean, you've time to clean. As in start cleaning the throne room. Oh, and while you're doing that, tell the other servants to make me more of those delightful sugared rolls with the extra sprinkles on top." She added, before she launched a fruit at high velocity that THA-THRAAAK'd right on into one of the natives below and, like a conga line, they knocked over an entire line behind them.

Several of the servants grumbled a bit, speaking to each other in their native language as they headed off for the throne room. "How much longer must we endure this?"

"Not much longer now. She's nearly gotten to that point. Our Lord will truly appreciate her."

"We've never grabbed one this YOUNG before, admittedly."

"True, true. But it won't matter to him."

...

...

...

...the next day, Gaz was lounging about within her throne room, happily munching away on more of the big, fat fruit that they had, having finished up with a recent meat dish, her face slightly matted with sauce from the last meal she just had. She was very tubby at the moment, she now had fatty little "baby arms" and rather flabby legs to boot, and she looked satisfying smug as she finished up with the fruit, tossing the pit over the throne...

Just as Dib walked in through the door, other natives surrounding him on all sides, giving him looks as they held up spears. He, in turn, held up what was obviously a grenade.

"Try anything and I BLOW YOU ALL UP." He proclaimed, the natives nervously inching back, away from Dib, looking very worredly at each other as Dib turned to Gaz, who blinked, clearly surprised. "Gaz! Thank God I found you! I'm gonna get you out of here and back home!"

"Do I LOOK like I want to go back home, Dib?" Gaz inquired, raising a thick eyebrow up, Dib staring at her in shock as he looked up and down her frame. "I'm just fine, Dib. Absolutely fine. I don't wanna go back. I'm being treated like a goddess here, like a queen! Why would I wanna go back to homework and stupid kids in school and only getting to eat at Bloaty's SOMETIMES? Here, they make me ANYTHING I feel like, and there's this one fruit that tastes just like a pizza on top of everything else!" She added, letting out a very unladylike, undignified belch that rang through the air like a foul bell.

Dib cringed. "But Gaz, they kidnapped you. And you can't just stay here forever. You'd get lonely after a while."

"Hmmmmm." Gaz tilted her head to the side, thoughtfully rubbing her chin before shaking her head. "Nope. Don't think so."

"What about Dad?"

"Don't care."

"You're just...you don't mind not having your Game Slave? Or ever eating normal Earth food again?" Dib asked, sounding positively mortified and astounded. "No more Halloween or Christmas fun? No more birthday cake? You're just giving up all the stuff you like!" He inquired, sounding mortified.

"What part of "I'm a goddess here" didn't register?" Gaz said with a snort, waving her hand in the air. "Go on, get out of here, Dib. Shoo! Or I'll turn you into my court jester and have you do dances for me in your underwear. Get out of here before I change my mind."

Dib sighed, shaking his head. He wasn't going to convince Gaz. He could barely, if at all, convince her back on Earth to do NORMAL things, he wasn't gonna convince her to give this up. Sighing deeply, he hung his head, heading on back out the way he'd come, down the palace pathway, towards the ship he'd taken, his modified Spittle Runner, a specialty ship he'd taken from Tak a long ways away. A "memento" to remind him of her.

He began ambling inside, one of the natives who'd been watching the ship lingering behind, other natives quietly shaking their heads. The native sighed, giving him a sad look as Dib tried to get the ship started up.

"...darn it. C'mon!" He said, whacking his fist on the console.

"There may be a phase variance in the engine that needs addressing." said the native quietly. "I would do a simple scan of the engine and touch it up. If it's not THAT, it may be the modulation oscillator you've got."

Dib turned his head, staring at the native. "You're...you're speaking perfect English."

"We speak ALL languages. We've had to over the many, many centuries." The native said as Dib nervously began to tend to the engine, running the scan. Sure enough, the issue was the modulation oscillator, and he popped open the front of the ship to do some repairs with a little tool from the kit he'd brought. "...so that was your sister?"

"Yes. She can be quite the terror. You'd be better off just letting me take her but she'd kick my ass if I tried."

"We're not...good at standing up for ourselves." The native confessed. "In truth, our entire species was...old. And tired. It was time to die. Eons ago, it would have been our death day, each of us taking our lives...and many did. But...then we found salvation in our new ways, in a new Lord. He brought new life to our world."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"He has no...name...you could pronounce. We simply call him Lord." The native said. "I hope your planet has a better history than ours did." The alien added quietly, Dib looking on at this pathetic display. He seemed so damn SAD.

"If you're all smart enough to be able to hone in on individuals to teleport them lightyears away, why is all your architecture here so...well, primitive? Why aren't you like, living in floating palaces? Or at least stuff that's made out of more than this weird stone?" Dib asked, gesturing at the oddly-textured stony buildings, including parts of the palace. "Sure, you've got all plenty of shiny buildings but...still...you could at least be wearing more than loincloth."

"Not for our benefit. It puts others at ease to see us like this. We come off as less...intelligent. Therefore, easier to approach. Have a good day. Please don't come back." The native added quietly. "...and...don't...look back..." He added nervously, as a shudder faintly came across the native's face, and Dib felt something crawl up his neck. A creeping coldness that made him cringe inwardly.

He began to raise the ship off the ground, and it rose higher...higher...and he took a brief glance back at the palace-

...seeing something entering in from the back.

...he wished he hadn't seen it.

Gaz, meanwhile, was relaxing in the throne room, yawning a bit as she sipped on some wine, noticing the natives were, bit by bit, inching away from her and the throne, looking quietly above her. "What?" She inquired. "What's going on?"

"...you may want to look up." One of the natives told her.

Gaz did.

Her mouth fell open. It was one of the most horrifyingly terrifying things she'd ever seen. It appeared to be a gigantic, demonic THING, with a skeletal, horned skull, gigantic red gems embedded in said skull, with a grinning, leering face. Its skin was bony, yet flesh at the same time, with wicked, sharp claws, and its upper body was powerfully muscular and strong, its lower body serpentine, and curling and twisting around behind it...

Worse still was...was what made UP that lower body. She could see thousands upon THOUSANDS of people screaming from within, trapped inside, every once in a while their faces or hands would press against the foul, bony flesh of this thing, their mouths open in terrified and horrified screeches of agony. And...all of them were clearly rather young given their size. Some were barely older than she was.

Its eyes were glistening like bloody pools. Its fanged maw opening wide.

"Our Lord demands sacrifice. In exchange for the protection of our planet, for its survival, for our crop harvest...our Lord asks only for one sacrifice every month. Younger life to nourish his...and ours." The native alien that spoke up added. "...I'd tell you you're not going to die, but...it would be kinder if you would. The very first sacrifice we gave to him when he arrived so long ago only died last year."

Gaz gaped in horror. She tried to run, flopping off the throne, trying to barrel for the exit, the natives having moved far, FAR away from her, but she slipped, her tubby, enormously rotund frame slamming to the floor. She was so damn FAT she couldn't properly run anymore, it was an effort just to raise herself off the floor, the monstrous thing coming closer...closer. She turned around, panting heavily, trying to focus in on her powers, to use her dark magic she had within. She felt a brief, dark, foul, pulsating ball of fire FINALLY pop up in her hand, a triumphant look in her eyes as she launched it at the thing's face...

It just dissolved against its skull, and the thing seemed to have a distinctly smug grin on its features as Gaz's face fell.

...dark magic didn't do a THING to it...nothing at all?

It was like actually fighting fire with fire. She couldn't have beaten this thing even at her full power.

And so, utter, absolute despair sank into her...just before she, in turn...sank into the monstrous thing's jaws, the expanding maw eclipsing all hope.

 **CHOMP.**


End file.
